¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione I!
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué haces Severus? — Nada que necesite tu atención...Albus.


Nada mío. Solo la idea. El resto, JK.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Estaba paseando por enormes tiendas, vidrieras y calles. Bien no tenía la más mínima idea de qué diablos regalarle, que ya ella no tuviese y que no se pareciera al cumpleaños pasado. Al pasado y al pasado.

Ya comprendían su predicamento. No era muy bueno para esas cosas y por más que siempre lo comunicaba, Hermione jamás le escuchaba. Odiaba las celebraciones y mucho más a Potter y compañía. Pero bien, así era ella y no se atrevía a desafiarla de ninguna forma.

Igualmente, no podía asistir a la fiesta sin algún regalo.

¿Qué demonios le iba a regalar esa noche? No más cenas, no más vestidos ni joyas. Tenía que variar un poco. Aunque ella siempre sonreía y decía que ese regalo había sido "el mejor" de todos esos años, no se fiaba en las mujeres.

Sabían mentir y muy bien.

Ya estaba por desesperarse, apoyando su cabeza en la vitrina de una tienda. ¿Por qué era tan malo para ese tipo de cosas? Seguramente Lily lo habría odiado por el simple hecho de no tener el "toque" que Potter seguro tenía, para regalar.

Al diablo Potter. Justamente tenía un dilema más importante. Regalarle algo a una mujer corpórea, que vivía en su hogar. Que era su esposa y dormía en su cama. ¡Eso sí tenía sentido y era a lo que debía prestar la debida atención!

Mientras miraba, ladeó la cabeza hacia una tienda de juguetes. No supo por qué, pero simplemente la contempló y en su cabeza, una vaga idea cruzó como estrella fugaz. ¿Regalarle un juguete? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Pero dejó de decirse eso en cuanto observó algo que estaba vendiendo. Ofertando más bien. Era un cuerpo de madera, de esos que se utilizaban para dibujar y se movían con pequeñas bisagras en sus esquinas.

Vacío, sin vida.

Tuvo una idea bastante deprimente, pero novedosa. Entró en la tienda y simplemente lo compró. Lo miró y sonrió suavemente.

A nadie se le ocurriría algo así. Solo a él.

Al regresar a su despacho, se hizo dos preguntas claves. Uno: ¿Qué hacer? Y dos: ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ambas le tomarían un tiempo prolongado, que le podía servir de excusa para llegar a la hora que todos ya se fueran.

Pasó largo rato con aquella muñeca. Creando, imaginando. No tenía sentido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el regalo de Hermione.

Y en un par de horas, ya había terminado. Se sentó en su silla y contempló su trabajo realizado. La más hermosa muñeca. Idéntica a Hermione. O al menos esperaba que lo fuera para ella. Se movía con las bisagras que había hecho mucho más simples de utilizar.

Era una mini Hermione de madera. Como un cascanueces.

Tenía que estar loco, pero así se fue. A regalársela. Y al llegar, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del salón, las velas estaban a punto de consumirse y ella se había quedado dormida con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Linda imagen para una velada.

Caminó hasta ella y simplemente la tocó suavemente, en uno de sus hombros. Hermione sonrió y alzó la cabeza, sobándose el cuello.

¿Qué mejor cosa que regalarle, que una muñeca que simbolizara lo que ella era para él? ¿Lo que recordaba de Hermione? Eso fue lo que había plasmado en ella. Hermione lo miró y luego, lo abrazó en silencio.

— Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te perdiste la celebración y creí que... que se te...

— ¿Que se me había olvidado?— dijo él, arqueando una ceja— no seas tonta. Puedo olvidar muchas otras cosas, pero no tu cumpleaños. Sin embargo, me tomé toda la tarde para crearte el regalo perfecto. No soy el indicado para estas cosas, siquiera sé qué demonios estoy diciendo. Aún así espero que sea de tu agrado.

Sustrajo una pequeña caja y cuidadosamente, deshizo el lazo y las cintas. Hermione miraba expectante, ansiosa.

Al mirar dentro, notó que era una muñeca de madera. Le había puesto algodón y era bastante suave. Era idéntica a ella. Sus pómulos pintados de carmín y sus delgados labios. Su cabello rizado y castaño.

Preciosa.

— ¡Oh Severus! ¿Dónde la compraste?

— La hice para ti... al menos la gran parte. Creo que buscaba el mejor regalo. Algo que te identificara y pues... lo terminé plasmando en un juguete. Sí, no tengo más ideas creativas y...

Guardó silencio, recibió un beso y ella continuó sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¡Y se mueve! Es fantástica. Es hermosa. Te lo agradezco. Este sin duda, es el mejor de todos.

— Hermione.

— Es enserio.

Y pasaron los días y bueno, ella atesoraba ese regalo como nada en el mundo. Siempre estaba en un estante, sobre la cama. Sentada y con una sonrisa que él siempre recordaba.

Bueno, hasta que llegó Anabelle. Su pequeña hija de cuatro años, que adoraba ese obsequio. Además de ser muñeca, porque se parecía a su mamá. Y adoraba dormir con ella.

— Severus... ¿qué estás haciendo?— dijo Albus, mientras él estaba detrás de una enorme caja agujereada en la parte superior.

— Nada que requiera tu atención, Albus.

Una fiesta de títeres en su propia casa, para el cumpleaños de su hija. Vaya. Pensaba en la muñeca para otra cosa y su hija, quería una fiesta de títeres.


End file.
